Fluorescent lights typically include a glass tube capped at each end by end caps. Pins extend from the end caps to provide what is known in the art as a bi-pin connector. To install these fluorescent lights, the pins are inserted into an electrical connector known as a tombstone. The tube is then rotated to provide an electrical and mechanical connection between the fluorescent tube and the tombstone.
Lamps that employ light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used to replace fluorescent lights. LEDs can be considered directional point light sources when compared to a fluorescent tube, which illuminates light 360 degrees around the longitudinal axis of the tube. Known LED lamps that have been used to replace or retrofit fluorescent lights employ a translucent tubular sheath that surrounds the LEDs. The tubular sheath is similar to the glass tube of a fluorescent lamp. Bi-pin connectors connect fast to the sheath to cap each end of the sheath.
To connect this LED lamp to a conventional fluorescent fixture, the bi-pin connectors are inserted into respective tombstones and the tubular sheath is rotated, which results in rotation of the bi-pin connector. Rotation of the tubular sheath results in rotation of the LEDs. This can cause problems since, as mentioned above, LEDs can be considered directional point light sources when compared to a fluorescent tube. Where the LED lamp that is to replace a fluorescent light is not cylindrical or the tombstones are located in a tight location, requiring the tubular sheath, or non-cylindrical housing, to rotate can be undesirable. Additionally, known bi-pin connectors do not provide for further adjustment of the lamp.